Operación: Helado
by G-Deniz
Summary: El helado puede ser un buen tema de conversación. Y una gran ayuda para confesarse a alguien. [AU]


**O**peración: **H**elado

Naruto _**no**_ me pertenece.

.

.

.

—Así que... ¿Te gusta el helado? —La chica a su lado hizo una expresión algo confundida y él se sintió un completo estúpido en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

¿De verdad? De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho para iniciar una conversación ¿y eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió? Definitivamente no fue una buena idea dejarlos a solas...

.

.

—¿Cómo creen que les esté yendo? —Preguntaba una pelirosada junto a un apuesto azabache, al grupo de amigos que se encontraban reunidos en la plaza en ese momento.

—Tratándose del Dobe, dudo que bien. —Respondió un chico castaño recostado junto a un can de impresionante tamaño.

—Y tratándose de Hinata, —dijo una rubia de ojos azules, abrazada a su siempre sonriente novio; —yo opino lo mismo.

—¡Oh, vamos! No sean tan pesimistas. —Habló una alegre castaña nada parecida a su seria pareja, excepto en el cabello: los dos lo tenían muy largo y recogido en una alta coleta. —Seguramente les esté yendo bien. —Terminó de decir con una linda sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno... Yo no estaría tan seguro. —Dijo con tono aburrido un joven con un peinado que te hacía recordar a una piña, recostado sobre el regazo de su rubia novia con un peinado también algo extraño: normalmente veías a las "niñas" con una o dos coletas, pero no con cuatro...

—Pues yo creo que mi querida compañera Tenten tiene razón, —habló esta vez un chico con... ejem, unas cejas "algo" grandes, a quien el chico junto a la mencionada le mandó una mirada de odio por el sustantivo "querida", aunque éste ni lo notó y continuó hablando con demasiada euforia; —nuestros amigos no serán expertos en el tema del amor pero... ¡El amor todo lo puede! —_Y sus ojos parecieron arder..._

Después de unos momentos en los que todos miraron al chico con una expresión de "raro", la pelirosada volvió a hablar: —Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar y ver qué pasa...

.

.

—N-no suelo comerlo... m-muy seguido, —habló con su suave voz después de un rato de que Naruto le hubiera hecho esa pregunta; —p-pero, sí... Creo que el helado es delicioso. M-mi preferido es el de sabor a fresa. —Terminó de decir.

—Oh ¿De veras? —Le respondió el rubio con su entusiasmo de siempre. —A mí el helado de fresa me recuerda a Sakura-chan. —Dijo sonriendo. La chica a su lado pareció tensárse y él lo notó.

—O-oh... Y-ya veo. —El tono de su voz seguía siendo bajo pero además de eso, al ojiazul le pareció escucharla... triste. Luego se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—¡Ah! P-por el color de su cabello. Es rosa, ¿o no? —Dijo y al final soltó una risa nerviosa mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

—T-tienes razón. —Respondió cabizbaja.

No.

_No._

¡Eso _no_ estaba bien!

Es verdad que el chico con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas alguna vez llegó a sentir algo por la chica del cabello rosado -y que todos lo sabían gracias a sus constantes declaraciones- pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo. Ahora la chica tenía novio -su mejor amigo y rival- y él sólo la veía como a una hermana, y... ahora él quería a alguien más. Aunque a decir verdad... seguramente siempre la quiso pero con lo cabezota que era, apenas hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta.

Era por eso que los demás lo habían dejado a solas con ella al comprar los helados: sus amigos lo estaban ayudando para poder declararse. Lo cual le parecía algo estúpido no poder lograr, si antes se había declarado innumerables veces a su amiga y ahora podía apenas mantener una conversación con la chica paliazul. Aunque también pensaba que se debía a que a ella de verdad la quería y no quería cometer ningún error.

Tenía miedo...

—Entonces... —comenzó, tratando de recuperar la conversación; —tu favorito es el de fresa. —Decía riendo nerviosamente por lo que "ese helado" provocó hacía un momento, pero tratando de remediarlo. —El mío es el de vainilla. ¿S-sabes por qué? —Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y su cara demasiado caliente. Probablemente se había sonrojado justo como ella lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de él. Hinata le veía, aunque aún algo triste, curiosamente mientras él desviaba la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, para su sorpresa, sin tartamudear. Parecían haber intercambiado los papeles.

—P-por que m-me recuerda a la p-pureza, inocencia y t-ternura de la persona q-q-que amo. —Cuando terminó de decir eso, no sólo su rostro, sino también sus orejas y su cuello estaban de un color rojo intenso y veía a cualquier parte excepto a donde estaba ella. Apenas en un susurro pudo hacer la siguiente pregunta: —¿S-sabes quién es? —Hinata, por alguna razón, no se sentía triste con esa confesión. Al contrario, ansiaba con todo su ser escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Q-quién? —Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y lentamente se giró para verla a los ojos, aún con ese increíble sonrojo pero con una mirada decidida. Y entonces pronunció lo que ambos deseaban decir y anhelaban escuchar...

—_Tú._

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras su rostro se teñía del mismo color que el de Naruto, quien tomó su mano y, a pesar de casi no poder hablar, dijo por lo que sus amigos los habían dejado solos: —¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Hinata, quien sí había quedado sin habla, no pudo más que asentir, haciendo que Naruto sonriera y soltara el aire que, ni él sabía, estaba reteniendo.

Hinata también sonrió.

.

.

—¡Miren! —Gritó Sakura, llamando la atención de los demás; —Ahí vienen. —Anunció, apuntando hacia donde estaba la pareja.

De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Hey, chicos! —Habló Naruto cuando veía a sus amigos acercarse; —Aquí están los helados. —Decía comenzando a entregar los helados a sus correspondientes dueños mientras que todos los miraban a ellos con curiosidad. Sabiendo lo que esperaban, siguió diciendo: —¿Saben? Creo que estos helados podrían servir para celebrar. —Y sonrió enormemente haciendo saber con anticipación el resultado del plan a sus amigos, causando a ellos sonreír también; —Celebrar que Hinata y yo... —se giró hacia la susodicha y vio que ella también sonreía alegremente aunque de manera tímida, y que un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas; —¡Somos novios 'ttebayo!

Después de escuchar la noticia, el color en el rostro de la chica paso de ser un ligero tono rosado a un fuerte escarlata, más su sonrisa jamás desapareció.

¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

_Si ese era el momento más feliz de su vida._

Todos a su alrededor comenzaron a mostrar signos de alegría al ver que por fin sus amigos pudieron confesar sus sentimientos. Las chicas de inmediato se abalanzaron con abrazos y felicitaciones hacia la tímida Hyuuga mientras que los chicos hacían los mismo, pero con algo más de calma, con el hiperactivo Uzumaki.

_"¡Felicidades, Hinata! Al fin estás con Naruto."_

_"Vaya, hombre... Ya era hora."_

_._

_._

Después de haber celebrado por un largo rato en el parque mientras todos disfrutaban de sus helados, al fin decidieron que era hora de regresar.

La recién nueva pareja caminaba un poco más adelante que los demás, metidos en su propio mundo, lo cual aprovechó la castaña del grupo para hacer un comentario.

—Creo que ya sé cómo llamar esta _misión._—Habló y todos voltearon a verla con una expresión que leía: "¿En serio? ¿Ya cuando todo acabó?" Ella pareció entenderlo y respondió: —Aunque sea para recordarlo así. —Y soltó una pequeña risita...

—¿Cómo?— Preguntaron todos a la vez. Ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa:

—_¡Operación: Helado!_

.

.

.

Fin.

Desde hace siglos que tenía esta historia y no la había terminado ._. a decir verdad, así es con todas mis hiostorias, por eso casi no publico nada x'D Bueno… espero que les haya gustado ;w;


End file.
